


Leonard and Alex the Workaholic

by literarypeerelief



Series: Manor O'Ditt [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: The first part is an adaptation of the island with lotus eaters. Lotus eaters ate lotuses, which are mythical fruits which make people stay idle. Here I focus on something of the opposite: the workaholic. The workaholic had no time to rest, and, of course, no time to pee.





	

Leonard grabbed his crotch under a cushion. He knew he had the strongest bladder in this manor, and yet this time, he is quite desperate. It was four now, and he has started to feel a very slight need at one pm. He sits very still and smiles beautifully to his guest. Mr. Magnus is one of the most handsome guest, and the kindest one, he has ever seen. He should never leave him, and, in fact, he just doesn’t want to. 

Leonard Chaichumnarn, or Leonard Chai, is a half-Thai half British 30ish assistant at Manor O’Ditt, one of the best boutique hotel in the world. Leonard has worked here for quite a long time and knew very well what the guests want. If Manor O’Ditt were really a manor of a lord, Leonard would be its best butler. He teaches every newbie about the rules and correct manners. He satisfies every guest. His name is always mentioned in Trip Advisor. What the guest always says is that Leonard knows well about people’s psychology and even gives some interesting counsel. Some of them becomes friend with Leonard Chai. Also, according to Trip Advisor, Leonard can teach them beautiful Thai art, especially, in November, the making of Kratong, a beautiful craft for the festival of the water goddess. He can also carve fruit and vegetable very beautifully. Some of the comments was that he looked hot, muscular and tan. He thanks those comments and yet he has had no boyfriend. 

Leonard Chai is now entertaining a guest called Mr. Magnus. Alexander Magnus was his name. Mr. Magnus is a secretary of Mr. Roberts, who came to this hotel along with him. Mostly, Mr. Roberts travels alone, but this time he has insisted that Alex must join him. Instead of assigning Alex some kind of job, Mr. Roberts just told him to relax and enjoy the stay. 

“It might mean your boss wants you to rest, Mr. Magnus. You seem to be one of his best employees.” Leonard said, grabbing his crotch again. He used to hold it for seven hours, but he wondered whether he would make it to six o’clock. He sighed and regretted drinking two large mugs of tea, along with some mango smoothie, he, along with Cecil the chef, made. 

“You’re right,” Alexander sighed, crossing his legs. “I have never fully rested. I always think about helping Mr. Roberts. Oh, by the way, call me Alex.”

“OK, Alex. So, how do you feel about your stay?” Leonard just wanted to go for a good old piss, and yet he stays. He just wants to see this beautiful face of Alexander Magnus. It is truly enjoyable looking at him. Leonard wonder if this hot guest fell for him because after Leonard explained in detail about Thai food the first night Mr. Roberts and Alex arrived, Leonard was called again and again by Alex, to take him around the hotel, to ask him about how people live here, or just simply to talk to.

With this hot guest and his own reputation, Leonard never wants to fail his duty. Despite the nagging of his bladder and the nearness of the toilet, which makes him wince sometimes when he can see the gleaming toilet, he still sits there and talks. This customer does need a rest and a friend. Leonard crosses his legs again and sighs.  
“I really like this place and just like your Thai food cooking and beautiful Thai cultural show,” Alex’s eyes shine. “I also like the garden. Can you take a tour around the garden with me again today?” Alex sighed a bit and gritted his teeth. Leonard could see that Alex has got such a bulge inside that black trousers. 

“Sure!” 

“Let me change my clothes first.” Leonard grabs his crotch tight and moved away towards the door when Alex says, “Don’t go, please.”

“Don’t you want any privacy, Alex?” Leonard asks. Leonard thought he was to have an opportunity to sneak to release his pent-up urine. 

“I’m sorry. I’m tactless, but I truly want you to stay.” Alex sighed. He took off his clothes and Leonard could see that beautiful bulge, with a long cock inside. Alex grabbed his crotch tightly and moaned, but then he dressed up quickly and walked out of the room. Alex was wearing a beautiful, sexy shorts. 

“Are you ready for the tour?” Leonard is sure Alex isn’t. He sees Alex squirming a bit before getting out of the room. Alex needs to go, just like him. If Alex says “no, I need to piss pretty bad!”, he would surely let Alex use the bathroom. He’s an assistant; he wouldn’t use a toilet with his guest. He wills himself to hold it, but he needs another quick, sneaky squeeze at his cock before setting off their journey. 

“Sure!” Alex looks regretfully at his own door, and yet he looks away. Leonard wonders why his guest won’t use the toilet, despite his squirming and sighing. However, Leonard will take his pent-up piss when his guest leaves him. Leonard sighs again when he thinks of his guest pissing. It is such a turn-on too. 

The garden is not so far from the hotel. Leonard keeps telling some botanical facts about flowers and herbs. Some of them he let the guests smell and taste. Alex truly enjoys it and smiles a lot. Leonard enjoys the tour as well, but he hates the sound of the sprinkler, which tortures him to the core. Alexander seems desperate as well. Both of them walk away from the sprinkler. Leonard is going to explain more about Hibiscus, when Alexander takes his hand.

“I’m sorry. I’m tactless, but I think I fall in love with you. I want to know more about Thai culture from you. I find you very …sexy dressed up in Thai loincloth. I want to listen to you all day all night. I want to see your face every day. I feel like I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want to leave this place without you. I just would like to call this a date. I just want you to rest. Like I am now resting.” Alex squirms. “I just want to stay with you. I just want to be your boyfriend.” 

“I..I… Yeah…sure..I haven’t had a boyfriend before, but I think I like you too.”

“Thank God, finally I got a boyfriend!” Alexander smiles. Then he feels a great wave of desperation and crosses his legs tight. It seems like a relief when he knows that Leonard likes him as well, so his body relaxes. His bladder throbs. He moans in desperation. Alex drinks as usual and normally holds his piss well. He can hold for five or six hour each day, because he wants to remain working at his desk until his bladder screams for relief. This time, he doesn’t have to work. His body relaxes. A spurt of hot urine escapes the tip of his cock, but he just doesn’t want to leave yet. He needs to hold it until they reach the hotel. 

“OK, let me show you how I carve a pumpkin.” Leonard sincerely wants to show this and tests himself. He could hear the sprinkler faraway, and yet he tries to ignore it. He picks up a pumpkin, with a hot spurt escape his cock, and sits down on a stump. He tries to concentrate on the pumpkin but another spurt escape him. He crosses his legs, focusing on the knife and the pumpkin. His bladder is now screaming. The hot boiling piss wants to get out. He sighs and squirms. He cannot concentrate. He needs to piss. He’s dying for a piss. 

“Ouch!” Leonard cuts himself. A thin red line of blood appears on his middle finger. Alex is worried. 

“Let’s get back and wash it. I have my first aid kit.” Alex squirms, thinking that he has to take Leonard to the toilet to wash his finger. 

“You should pee first, Alex!” Leonard grabs his crotch tight. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not!” Alex said, walking faster, “At least you’re dying for a wee!”

They are both right. When they saw a men’s room sign at the hotel, they leaked some more. Leonard ignored his finger and went for the first urinal he saw, while Alex took the nearby one.

Their piss shoots out immediately as they stand in front of the urinals, not unzipping. Alex reaches his cock and release his spraying cock out of his trousers, moaning happily in relief. Leonard was pissing furiously and copiously like a firehose. They relax, sigh, and smile, while their piss still rumbles in the urinals. Alex farts and laughs.

“Sorry!”

“It happens.”

“Why are you holding for? You should have told me, Leonard!”

“I usually hold my pee while I’m working. The customer needs my service, and I’m ready to serve. I can hold for about six or seven hours each day. What about you?”

“Same here. I am mostly busy working and ignore the need to piss until I can’t hold it anymore. Fortunately, my desk is the nearest to the men’s room. I sometimes leak in my trousers before getting to the urinal. What is worse is that when I am in heavy traffic, I have to hold until I get to the office. I used to hold for almost seven hours, five in the office, two on the road, before peeing at home.”

After they finish their piss, which last for almost two minutes, Leonard has to return to work, but when he finishes his shift, he meets Alexander at the restaurant and has some talk. They both admit that they are both turned on by each other’s pissing and desperation. They piss hard, and after the piss, their rods enlarge and harden. The tip of their manly tools are wet. They rub each other's shaft and fuck each other very hard. They both have explosive orgasm. They fuck twice every day. Leonard has never relaxed as greatly as this. He smiles and hugs his boyfriend tight in bed.

They are hardworking, and they need to relax. Today, Leonard finds working another term for dating. Alex has relieved himself from hard work. They start dating after this desperate episode and everything goes well. One of the first love messages Leonard got from Alex was “Don’t forget to pee!”, and he would type “I know your bladder is also full now.” Sometimes these messages come at the right time when each of them is more than ready to go. They even make them leak in their boxers. They also reminds them to pee and keeps healthy, though they still hold their piss before sex for a matter of enjoyment sometimes. Leonard also helps Alex by making a secret large plastic vessel covered in black cloth to carry in his car. Alex is now able to piss in traffic when he really needs to. And if his boss arrives, the box can blend in well with the inside of the car. Nobody would never notice this emergency box. 

This heavy traffic makes Alex’s boss sweat so badly, and grabs his crotch. Alex knew well that Mr. Roberts must need to urinate very badly, so he offers this secret box. Mr. Roberts gratefully accepts it and moves away from Alex’s sight before peeing a strong stream into the plastic vessel. Alex squirm and waits his turn. He texts Leonard.

“Hey, love, don’t forget to pee. I’m waiting to use my box.”

“Who’s using it?”

“Mr. Roberts. Ahhhh need to P.”

“Me too. I have to write an e-mail first.”

“My time to go! Don’t forget to pee!”  
“You made me leak in my pants, Alex!” Leonard has to run to the men’s room to release his hot piss into the urinal.


End file.
